UnexpectED change English version
by OFIXD
Summary: After a party at Nazz's house everything changes, especially for Eddy and Kevin. WARNING: Yaoi Boy x Boy, mentions of sex and risqué situations Lemon, Lime, why is rated M. crack couples, violence and humor. If any of these issues do not like do not read.


**D**isclaimer: Ed Edd and Eddy are not mine, they belong to Danny Antonucci.

**W**ARNINGS: Yaoi (Boy x Boy), mentions of sex and risque situations (Lemon, Lime), I said I would write something and who Forewarned is forearmed XD (So is rated M, let no one say that I have not advised), Couples crack, violence (a little, eh.) Humor (: D)

_**Topics strong warned.**_

**M**ain pairing**: Eddy x Kevin**

**D**edicated to: Monica I the only one, Marta, Nuria, Rose, Julia, Amina, KiltedEngineer and Maestro Jedi

**O**BJECTIVES fanfic: Prove to my friends that I adore. Demonstrate Maestro Jedi that I have improved. Teaching Julia, Marta and a lemon Nuria despite being sexual content does not have to be a meaningless hits out fanfics and failing to express well what is for me a good lemon because I've decided to create one. Entertaining and enriching the super abandoned section Ed, Edd and Eddy (Spanish Section) ... Many things that are basically reduced to just one: I'm very bored XD

By the way, for better performance, the fanfic is developed a year later the film, presumably a few days left for the summer holidays (Those that I run my TT)

**S**ongs I've heard while writing: Ur so Gay Katy Perry (not much to see, just that I liked, but looks good. I recommend you listen as you read this.) ABBA SOS (This does have something to do.)

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** _Do not steal_ this fanfic, if you want your friends to read Send them this link, do not apropies of something that belongs to you.

**-. -. -. - Unexpected change -. -. -. -**

**-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -**

**-. -. -. -**

**It was** a Friday afternoon in Peach Creek pretty normal so far. The youths had left school happy not to have to return until Monday. Yes, it was a Friday afternoon very normal until then ...

- Eddy! Ed! - Double D looking awkwardly shouted to his friends on the street. - My God! Not what you gonna believe?

Finally found them, were against Ed's house, riding a new scam to get money for sweets, as always.

- What the hell's the matter, head sock? - Eddy asked annoyed at being interrupted in the middle of his "perfect plan" to raise money for the neighborhood kids, I hope it's important.

-Double D is dead, man. - Ed said looking at his friend worried because this not caught his breath after his headlong rush. The boy's hat so I could not explain their leader gave the tarjetea wearing in one of his pockets, curiously Eddy received it and started reading.

_Ed, Double D and Eddy:_

_You are invited to my amazing party in the garage,_

_there will be good music, drinks and food._

_I hope you come._

_The party will be at seven o'clock tomorrow afternoon._

_Do not miss it._

_Nazz_

- FUCK! GUYS! Nazz has invited us to your party! That can only mean that you want to roll with me! - Eddy exclaimed excitedly.

-Eddy, as a good friend of yours that I beg you do not rush to conclusions. - Edd tried to reason with his friend without success.

-Go, and Eddy will be a man. - Ed concluded smiling stupidly. - More than us, Double D. -

- Yes! All a man, like my older brother. Come on guys, look for the best clothes for tomorrow I will wrap with Nazz! -

On the cul-de-sac Kevin and Nazz argued heatedly while Rolf just watched them without intervening.

- Why the hell did you invite them!? - Kevin yelled totally disgusted.

- Because I wanted to! It's my party, dammit! - Nazz replied. - What do you have against them? We're longtime friends, are our friends. Do the three Eds or any special? - This time more calmly asked. - Is that why you said about Eddy that day you drank too much? - Rolf now I stared blankly anything.

Kevin wanted to say no, it was not so blatantly lie but still felt confused, would rather not talk about it but never lost it and ended up drinking and verse explaining her best friend how she felt on the leader of the Eds and how scared I was to have found himself thinking of things I **should not** think. Kevin chose silence and Nazz understood that the answer to his question was a resounding yes.

- What are you talking? - Asked Rolf totally out of touch. - What about the Edboy?-

-'It's nothing, it's nothing Fuck! - Said Kevin. I had no desire to talk about it that seemed so embarrassing. Nazz put his hand on the shoulder as a sign of support.

-Kev, tell, is your best friend. Come on, is not going to happen, he'll understand. - Kevin shook his head and gestured to her friend hinting that could explain it.

-Let's see what happens Rolf is ... - started telling Nazz.

**FLASHBACK**

Kevin and Nazz were home the kid, specifically in the kitchen, making a drinking contest shots. Kevin was winning, unfortunately for him, also lost common sense to drink and explained their secrets, instead Nazz could drink more despite being without atontarse girl too.

-Nazz, I ... I'm a fagot ... very very very very queer. Most gay ... - Kevin stopped and swallowed a another shot like water. - I'm gay!

- Why do you say that stupidity, Kev? - Nazz asked to serve another round.

-Hahahaha, I look at Eddy's ass, hahahaha I love him because I love shooting and I love him and I love him ... hahahaha. - Kevin explained, her friend knew instantly that despite its stupid loud telling the truth.

After that Kevin had to go running to the bathroom to vomit. It came and threw a rug. Nazz was a fight for it.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Rolf was with his mouth open.

-Rolf, I know this may be difficult for you but try to understand. - Said she really scared for ruining the relationship between his two best friends.

Rolf-A does not care, Nazz, good to know that my friend Kevin wants someone or something other than your bike. - Explained in kid friendly surrounding the boy by the shoulders of the red cap. - In addition, you respect to you Rolf's girlfriend. -

- How not to? That aunt and her sisters are very scary. - Kevin is justified with a smile. - How did you end up dating her? -

- You really want to know how she and Rolf just two in a school toilet with his pants down and touching? - Asked.

-Honestly, no. - The redhead replied. The three friends laughed.

The caravan of Kanker, Lee was very anxious pacing back and forth in the room while her younger sisters followed her with his eyes.

-Okay, I'm tired. - Said Lee finally stopping in front of his sisters.

-Lee, I think you're overreacting But you really have so many wanted to fuck with him? - Marie asked looking at her older sister with a small stop indifference, it was the first time we had that conversation. The redhead shook his head irritably, making her curls were moving in the process.

- YES! We've been dating six months and most piggy that we did was see us without pants. - Said the girl frustrated.

-Lee, do not be angry, but it was very funny that I coach cach you two on the bathroom. - Said May.

-I do not what it seemed, I was embarrassed, and that bastard called our homes and now I could not bring here and nowhere near your home less because his Nana says I'm possessed by the devil. And the conclusion is that we not fuck. - Explained Lee. After her sister blonde hit in the head by his comment and May complained of pain.

Well what are you going to do? - Asked Marie.-Something tells me that if you do not brush it soon'll end up killing some innocent. -

- Is not obvious? Nazz's party will be in the garage, his parents will not be so the house is free and will in any room. - Concluded reads like the most obvious thing in the world.

-Something tells me that this plan has some gaps. - Said the blue haired girl.

To you it's just fuck you I have a boyfriend and you have not got that Double D and look at you. - Lee said cruelly to annoy his sister.

This was enough for Marie, highly indignant, abandon the room closing the door slam, I knew his sister was right, Edd was not looking or when passing by. Marie sighed sadly as he walked down the hall and turned on the TV to try to forget the cause of your pain.

At Sarah and Ed the conversation was different but also focused on the same event: the Party.

-But Sarah, I have to make us afraid of playing a game like blind man's buff embarrassing or something. - Jimmy said nervously.

-Oh, come on Jimmy, this game is for kids and we are no longer kids. - Affectionately explain the girl to his best friend.

-Plank says to look at what we can do to play games. - Jonny said as always holding his faithful friend Table.

'Okay, let's look in the attic, I think there was a game book "for adults" - suggested the redhead.

Once they were up they had to move a lot of boxes but finally found the book and ojearon until they found something that caught his attention.

- Seven minutes in heaven? - Asked the three at once. They began to read the rules of the game and the three seemed perfect for the evening of the following day.

That afternoon flew by, among some plans, other emotion and many hours of review by Eddy clothes. Finally everyone went home to prepare for sleep and be fresh for the already anticipated party the next day.

Double D had dined, had showered and gone to bed totally exhausted because Eddy had been all afternoon helping him choose clothes for the party, so I barely had time to pick his because he had duties to week on Friday afternoon. It was decided abruptly by a red shirt with black buttons, black dress shoes and blue jeans to not look so formal despite going as arranged, well, all in addition to his trusty hat and tie.

Ed had eaten a piece of pizza and four cheeses had rejected the "invitation" of his mother to take a bath, and also had no intention of going to bed, I was reading a comic book alien invasion taking place in a small town Delaware and that task was fully absorbed. For the party not thought much the clothes he would wear, would as ever, maybe just use something colony.

Eddy was totally elated, did not know what had "asked" for help from friends for the item of clothing if he had the perfect set for the event: a garish yellow shirt with orange flowers very tropical style, pirate pants and beige blue flip-flops with a gold band. He was determined to succeed, to hook up with the blonde and get accede to be his girlfriend. Yes, it would be a perfect day. That night he gave the most thorough shower of his life, arranged for him to be the hair soft and shiny, washed thoroughly and mouth until straightened nails. Before bedtime thought for a moment Tom Jones, his favorite singer.

-I who am made a _sex bomb._ - And he fell asleep with a smile.

Nazz that night received a talk from their parents on No alcohol, no smoking, no drugs, no sex ... Nazz disconnected chat to ten seconds and just nodded his head periodically. He took a bath with scented salts and dried whole body with a very soft bathrobe. There was also some stuff in my hair to prove what hairstyle lead, was well until his mother told him to go to sleep, so he got his pajamas from his bed, with the help of the moonlight that filtered beheld the window in his desk chair hung a dress, which would use the next day. It was a strapless blue dress with a white flower at the waist, a simple but that she loved, would combine it with white sandals.

Rolf fed their animals while thinking of his girlfriend. I did not want to admit it, but he also wanted to have sex with her, was quite anxious and then even more because his girl had gone to see him and had communicated his plan to have sex during the party. Rolf bathed and prepared for the next day, a red plaid shirt and torn jeans, take some old sport.

Jimmy bathed with flavored salts, put on a hair mask, a marked and rollers to maintain perfect blond curls and put creams have a clean skin of impurities and very nice. The next day would go well in pure white shirt and pants on, was to use a very beachy yet elegant design and brown leather sandals.

Sarah planned more games and read things, then called Nazz to agree what would. I was excited because who knows? Maybe you could approach Double D. .. took some braids after a shower so your hair curlier quedase, nails are painted pink fingernails and toenails. Chose a set of yellow shirt with black flowers and a black skirt recorded, still did not know what shoes to wear, but I would decide, Double D would be his.

Jonny finally decided to go to the party with normal clothing and would also Plank.

Lee had been thoroughly prepared, clean, fragrant, perfect hair and sexy and provocative clothes that get started, a strapless dress with pearly white shine, take some simple black heels to match a beautiful black handbag . Also would wear makeup, more than usual but not overly so, go sleek and beautiful because not every day one loses her virginity. Lee was more than ready for that step, she loved her boyfriend, she was ready and had condoms in her handbag. It would be the night of her life, she was sure of that.

Marie was sick of not alert the boy of her dreams, but this event did not happen. I was going to talk to him, he would say what he felt. She, unlike her older sister, not looking for attention or a little, so I chose a gray shirt with a black cat in the middle, torn jeans dark greens and black slippers. You are not going to escape, Double D was going to be yours very soon.

May was very dreamy, had bought for the occasion black shorts with a pattern of tiny red hearts and a red top and also lead combined with beautiful dancers would gloss patent leather and a high ponytail, I had decided. I thought the same for the party could have a romantic moment with Ed and maybe even kiss.

Kevin went to sleep too anxious, I wanted to be with Eddy albeit a while, see her beautiful face and maybe have some kind of rapprochement. Kevin chose for the occasion a black shirt that fit him incredibly well, blue jeans and dress shoes, apart from his red cap.

The next morning none of the children left home not to be holding up, had been like a silent pact, no calls, and the only ones left home before the party were Kevin and Rolf Nazz to help decorate the garage, I had filled all the balloons, was a sofa, a cabinet with a DVD and a large television, a table full of food and drink, a mini fridge where alcoholic coolers Nazz had hidden from the curious gaze of their parents and some that caught the attention of Kevin, a spacious closet something totally empty.

- What is the closet? - Asked the guy in the hat to her friend.

- What are you? Does a child day care? Is to play seven minutes in heaven. - Said the blonde.

A Kevin's face turned the color of a tomato, intense red. He figured he played with Eddy and ...

- Kev! Kev! Are you okay? You have remained silent. - Said Nazz was concerned. - Were you thinking what I think you were thinking? - Asked sarcastically.

- No. - very sonrojado. cried 'Well, yes, I was thinking that this would more likely ... well, you know, kiss ... -

'Well, you have no chance because we're a lot of people. she said, a bit sad that the boy's cap.

Well, your chances change.-friend said Rolf surrounding his two friends by the shoulders, standing between them.

- Why do you say that? Missed Kevin asked.

- Is not it obvious? I will not kiss anyone but my beloved girlfriend, and she will not play it either. Undrerstand, we're in love.- said Rolf. us very proud of his words.

-Okay.- Kev replied smiling giving a blow. -We will continue preparing this. -

It was an hour and a half, so Jimmy and Sarah made time discussing things about the party.

- Why so anxious to play that ...?-Sarah looked at him without understanding exactly what he meant. - I mean about seven minutes in heaven.

-You know, is a game of kiss and stuff, so learn too much. Sarah said. liying, that was not why. Jimmy was not stupid and realized.

- Are you sure that's why? Asked the boy raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Sarah looked at him as doubtful, but then his eyes lit up.

-Oh, Jimmy, I can not hide it any longer. I'm ... Love!-Sarah blushed and looked down.

Jimmy felt a cloud was more than clear, Sarah loved him and all those years of friendship would become an everlasting love, be married, have children and grow old together.

-Sarah ... I'm sure he feels the same. - said the boy quite sure the device itself, shame was gone, and had no reason to Self-I think the sooner you better not tell. - Now would be the time I was hoping in preschool, kiss the girl of his dreams.

You're right, I have to tell you now, it is a very special boy.- Said Sarah. - Do you think that Nazz can take it off?

-Sure that he does not like Nazz, certainly not like the other you're not already.- said Jimmy. very safe and happy.

Sarah jumped up from the sofa in the living room of Jimmy's house toward the door, before turning the knob to open it turned and looked at his friend with tears of happiness.

'Thank you Jimmy, thanks for helping me have confidence in myself. - He rose to embrace his friend, but before he could take two steps to the words of Sarah-Thank you, Jimmy, thank you I will have the value to tell Double D how I feel about him. -

The girl left the house very happy. Jimmy was there still, totally petrified Was not he? He was sure of being chosen Where was security? Why did she feel that pain in your chest? At what point began to mourn? When his legs had stopped responding? Why was kneeling on the floor of the living room crying covering his eyes as if there were no tomorrow. The answer was clear, simple, simple. He had been rejected, he had broken his heart.

It was an hour and did time at home Eds Double D.

- Are not I sexy, guys? - Said Eddy contemplating a full-length mirror making poses.

-Yes, Eddy, you're smarter than a chicken in a farmyard.- Ed replied

-A curious metaphor, 'said Double D. Ed

-Thanks, man.- Said Ed smiling stupidly.

-Nazz is going to fall on my networks. - Eddy commented. - Who does not? I'm the cutest boy in the world.

-Dude, sorry to disappoint you, but I think that lady is not interested in you than your believe.- He tried to reason his friend Edd. Received in response annoyed look.

- To you what's wrong is that you're jealous because you want to roll with me and not with you! - Exclaimed the shortest annoying.

- For the love of God! Are you listening Eddy perhaps? 're Saying silly things. He tried to explain the intelligent young boy hat.

- You're a bad friend! You should be happy for me! - Eddy left angry and clobbering closing the door to stay just sitting in the garden, who was angry was not a good reason to leave without his friends.

-Ed, I do not know what to do, do not want him to suffer a broken heart so strong and so soon, is more sensitive than it seems. - Double D said worried.

Ed came over and put a hand on his shoulder and said a few words that did not seem at all peculiar to him.

-You're a great friend, Double D, but we have to stop sometimes do things for yourself because life is itself a set of experiences and the more you have, the wiser you are. If you suffer rejection appear to have lost, but win much more than if it was the opposite. - Said the unicejo wisely.

-Well, Ed, friend, sometimes pleasantly surprise me. - Edd sees his friend up the shirt and detach one cheese loach gut before he could take the mouth.-Some are not ... -

Just missing half hour and a bit Kanker wore makeup. We were ready, although it was a bit early, so we began to discuss details of the party on the couch.

- What do you think will have to eat? - Asked May excited at the prospect of a great feast.

- Does it matter, silly!? - Giving a campion Lee answered his sister. May complain of pain.

'Well, well, if you notice that it is almost time for your first polvete. - Marie said with a small smile. He received a campion by Lee. - If you anxious. definitely answered this time rubbing the area hit.

- Do you think my great Ed declare me? - Asked May fantasizing.

- Why not? - Answered Marie.

- What about you, huh? You're not going to win the nerd? - Asked the eldest, Marie just smiled at the question.

-It will try, but I'm sick and tired of this.-expressed the blue haired girl looking their feet.-I mean really worth it? -

-Well, it's what you said the greatest querías..

'Well, no, yes, partly, no, no exactly. She tried to explain the girl.-Yes I love him if he feels the same, but it seems unfair and unnecessary suffering when it's likely to tell me not . -

- Are we negative, eh?- Asks Lee -I do not know what to say, but what I do know is that if he says he does not lose it and that the world will not end. -

-Yes, you're right Lee. But I dreamed so much with this than just imagining that my dreams crumble breaks my heart. - Said the girl trying not to get to mourn. I was nervous, I had to get an answer that night, had to know which way to go and to advance as a person, nothing was certain, all he had was his determination to stop suffering.

Fifteen minutes and Sarah went to get Jimmy to his house, he was surprised to see that he was not wearing spotless white clothes which had been for an hour and a quarter. Jimmy wore a black shirt with gray lettering, jeans broken in several places and worn, old shoes and a different hairstyle, rather than fix the curls set aside. Not only your clothes and hair had changed, now his voice was strong and serious, not smiling and was grumpy face apart from not having twinkle in his blue eyes.

-Jimmy Are you alright? He asked the redhead.

-Sure, I smile falsely Sarah. though her friend did not notice this detail.-Let's go to the party that does not want to be late.

They went to the party, and it really excited him without illusions.

In Nazz house music sounded and the first to arrive and had been Jonny and Plank. Nazz was regretting inviting them.

- Jonny! Cursed cake! LOW NOW THE FUCKING COUCH!- Yelled Kevin totally annoying, if I was not nervous enough that stupid child had thought nothing but destroy the garage.

Kevin Jonny tired and drank his first glass of the evening.

-I remember when you drank you sings like a bird, I say this because not tell **anyone,** something that normally would not dare to say.- Nazz said that clearly referring to the danger of his friend accidentally declared the leader of the Eds.

-I know, Nazz, but I have that damn stubborn to eggs. -

The next to arrive were the Kanker. The two children were to leave on the table some snack food prepared by them for the occasion, most, however, and before greeting anyone went to kiss her boyfriend and then the two walked to where he was Nazz talking with May and took her aside.

- What do you want? - Asked the girl.

I do not know how to tell you, the greatest fear is betraying our friendship and trust, Rolf could not bear anything well.-Rolf said somewhat embarrassed and dramatic because they were not going to ask for something so easy.

- What is it? -

-Look, I know it's not very nice but we wish we'd stop for some intimate room for your fiesta.-Lee said directly.

-Nazz, Nazz feel offended ...-gestured that did not matter, and they were going to get away from there totally red.

-You can use my room.- said the blonde.

- What did you just say!?-The redhead asked excitedly holding each other by the shoulders.

- Shhh! Lower your voice. I said that I leave my room. -

'Thank you, thank you. - They repeated the couple several times hugging her friend.

-Nothing, nothing. Hey, look, I had no idea that Sarah and Jimmy were here. -

The three approached others who were receiving newcomers.

-Hey, Jim What have you done to your hair? You fantástico.-Nazz asked stroking his head.

-Hey, baby what do you say we dance? Asked the blonde flirty Who was that? What had been the innocent Jimmy?

-No power will be, the party has a list of scheduled activities and dancing is the latest. - She explained. - In addition we are not all.

-Where are the Dorks?. - Kevin added.

-Hey, speaking of the devil ... 'said Rolf.

Ed, Edd and Eddy had arrive to the party.

-But look Are not the dorks? - Said Kevin mocking them, the other kids started laughing and Eddy turned red with rage.

- ONLY YOU ARE HERE THE DORK, Boxhead! - Eddy said trying to pounce, action prevented his two friends.

-That's enough, let's start with the first activity: films.- exclaimed Nazz excitedly. - We'll see Titanic. -

All went quickly to occupy the couch while Nazz put the movie finally began, the film and another fight between Kevin and Eddy.

- This site is mine! - Eddy said.

-No way, I've come first so is mine. - Said Kevin doing more angry at bajito.-You can sit on the floor. -

Eddy had to sit with great reluctance on the carpet. Nazz turned off the light and sat on the couch next to Kevin who was leaning on the arm rests, the other side, with Lee Rolf sat on his lap, kissing her and the couple next to Jimmy, Nazz although it seemed strange that no sit on the floor and the other next to Sarah. Eddy was, very reluctantly, sitting on the floor with his back against the couch between the legs of Kevin and Nazz, his anger was when the love story told in Titanic made him divert his attention from the discussion. Kevin was not paying much attention to the movie, was only in his mind the idea that I was watching the movie more romantic who knew the boy of her dreams.

When the movie ended and the lights were spotted Jimmy, Double D, Ed, Eddy May and crying.

-Jajajajajaja. The fool was crying. Hahahaha. And Titanic! - Kevin cachondeándose Eddy exclaimed, his face turned red which bright moments of anger.

-Hague-intervened peace. Nazz. - Let This: Seven minutes in heaven! -

- What? - Edd asked sheepishly.

- How do you play that? May inquired.

-Table says that no matter what game it is, he'll play well. - Jonny added.

-It is played by spinning the bottle and it points to the bottom will be the victim and pointing to the cap will be the abductor and get into that closet-Pointing the cupboard in garaje.-and the kidnapper he does what he wants the victim for seven minutes and the other players should not see anything and then passing those seven minutes re-spin the bottle with the players seated and repeats and repeats ... - explained Nazz .

- Wow! That's cool. - Marie said.

All but Rolf and Lee who were embraced on the couch, got on the floor and turned a glass bottle that was there: the ass of the bottle and Ed drew drew top Plank, Ed caught him and locked himself in the closet.

-Something tells me that in these seven minutes nothing is going to happen. - Marie said.

-That I want.-May said quietly.

-Fuck me, May Are you jealous of a slut wooden table?-Marie asked softly.

-Something ... said little.

Finally spent seven minutes and Ed left the closet with tears.

- Neither touched me! I've never felt so humiliated- said the big man.

-Ya, is over-Edd said calming his friend while Jonny drew to him inside the cabinet.

The bottle turned again Marie and he had to be the kidnapper and the victim Double D. They went into the closet and shut the door. It was a tempting opportunity to Marie because supposedly for seven minutes could do whatever he wanted the boy.

She approached him and began kissing her passionately on the lips while around his neck with her arms. He answered slowly, simply because they were the rules and this was noticed by Marie he felt bad and left him without saying anything.

- Something wrong? Asked the boy whispered.

-No, she replied nada. I hope he will get closer or something to follow or at least comfort her, but this did not happen, everyone just sat beside the closet until he spent his time. Marie came out of the closet upset and returned to his place on the floor. Double D came visibly relieved that the time had come to an end.

When the bottle turned, Eddy was angry because it was the turn of Nazz and Jonny.

They went into the closet and began to kiss and embrace at first simple hugs and caresses and kisses without tongue or anything. The intensity of the kisses and caresses grew and eventually giving a French kiss that ended just before they had just time. Both left the cupboard pretty happy, had been a good experience for both.

The bottle turned back and touched them to Kevin and May. Kevin had long known he was gay since May that boy did not appeal anything like that since he was the kidnapper wished with all his might that just wanted hugs he could not bear the thought of betraying "their" man.

Upon entering the cabinet, before anything else, Kevin said something in a whisper.

-It's not you, but I'm excited to give me kisses with anyone Do you mind if we just hug? -

-On my right, 'said the girl extremely relieved.

They spent seven minutes hugging amicably. They came out of the closet with the expression of doing something simple and no importance to them.

He spun the bottle and it fell to Sarah be kidnapper and victim Edd.

- This is unfair! He has already left once Let's spin the bottle! - Eddy said angry and anxious that he touched with Nazz.

- Shut up dork! - Said Kevin.

- The dork is you, Boxhead! Let's make it spin again! - Eddy demanded.

-Friend, and will touch on another time.-Double D said trying to calm his friend.

- Yes, of course! You are very quiet because you're getting the boots! - Eddy concluded.

Sarah took her middle finger and pushed Eddy Double D to the closet and shut the door after jumped on his and began to kiss with passion and desire.

-I love you, Double D. Sarah said between kisses.

-Wait, Sarah. - Separating Edd said of himself. - This is not right. -

- The what is wrong? Is the kiss? Quiet is just a game. - Said before trying to kiss him again, but he stopped her.

-No, it is not that Sarah ... But I do not feel the same about you. - Said the guy a little sad to have to say something so painful.

Sarah left him hurt. Jimmy had assured him that he was up to his feelings. His time spent out of the closet and none of them said anything.

When re-spin the bottle again touched Marie ... this time with Jimmy.

They went to the closet. Marie was deeply saddened by the attitude of her lover and she was perfectly willing to hook up with someone to forget. Jimmy was marked by spite due to indirect rejection of Sarah and her new outlook on life, an attitude of daring began to flirt shamelessly kissing the girl. Marie did not expect that naive to give him a kiss with such passion and so good despite having brakets.

-Wow, did not know that you could do things sooo good. - Marie said smiling coquettishly.

And he can do a lot more, baby. - Said the blonde before both start kissing with far more passion than before.

They felt as temperature increased every moment. They separated and removed their shirts. Jimmy was already very active and unashamed he put his hands under the girl's bra and grabbed her breasts as they kissed, she did not complain. They were enjoying it when time passed. They got their shirts and he told her something before leaving.

- Want to see us one day? - Said in seductive tone.

-Sounds good. - She said with a seductive touch in his voice.

When they came out they looked impressed others apparently were not very discreet in their activities and their messy hair and their shirts were placed doubtfully very evident that there had been more than kissing between the two.

The following were Ed and May. The others did not know what happened in there because only heard laughter Ed

In the closet one without jacket or shirt Ed laughed at the tickling that was because May stroked his ass with both hands and kissed her neck, leaving a couple of hickeys in the process. They kissed on the lips a few times before the boy also empezase kissing her partner's neck leaving two brands also.

Coming out of the closet both went together very smiley and Ed in one hand, which was not occupied, took his jacket and shirt. Everyone smiled slyly to see the marks on the neck of both.

Rotate the bottle again. Eddy gasped: he had touched the ass of the bottle, which meant he was the victim, he wished with all his might that Nazz was the kidnapper. Their hopes were wiped out when he looked up and found instead of blue eyes and blond hair was found with a red cap, red hair and brown eyes: Kevin was the kidnapper.

Look, Eddy, and has touched you. - Double D said before laughing and others followed suit.

-Very funny, head sock. I will not. -

Kevin stood up and grabbed his collar lifting him off the ground.

Look, dork, I do not illusion but we have had. - Let go. - Come into the closet. -

-But, but ... - The Kevin angry look and hurried him often intimidated by the guy in the red cap that closed the doors.

Nazz smiled to himself and friends looked very worried softly closet doors.

-You ... 'll break all your teeth, right? - asked Eddy totally scared. - That ... quick, please ... Do not kill me, please! - Said almost crying. - I'll give you what you want! -

Kevin smiled to himself.

-Quiet, man, quiet. Let Eddy, I am the kidnapper and we kiss. - Eddy looked amazed.

- For ... for what? What do you want with that? - Stunned the brunette asked.

- Is not it obvious? I'm sure you have no fucking idea of giving a good kiss.-Eddy looked very upset. - Perhaps I lie?

-No ... I've never kissed anyone, well, once a Double D YOU because you ordered me not to reveal my middle name. - Eddy thought for a moment.- I still do not understand exactly what you want with it.

Well, if you learn to kiss is very possible to get a girlfriend- to Eddy her eyes lit up. - And if you get a girlfriend down the alley you will not often and not have to see your face more than necessary.-Lied Kevin. He needed his explanation to swallow Eddy to kiss.

-It makes sense, is well.-Kevin felt much alivio.-Umm, Kevin. -

- Tell me. -said the boy's cap was already holding the shortest body and sitting on his lap, smiling.

- You can teach me... French kissing? - Eddy asked.

'All right, if you insist. - Kevin said feigning annoyance but inside was jumping with excitement.

Kevin lifted his chin softly and joined her lips to his, both closed their eyes and continued kissing.

-Open your mouth, dork.-Jack said.

The Kev Brown obeyed and his tongue explored the mouth of his companion, to the surprise and delight of the cap, Edward, in their desire to learn, she began to imitate the movements of the tongue from Kevin. Kevin came over the other's body to his, a move that came as a surprise to the guy in the yellow shirt but did not complain.

-You are doing very well, small. - Said Kevin away from him a little and speaking in a very affectionate.

Eddy was thinking about that when he noticed Kevin held his head well and moved his tongue faster, he did the same. He began to feel very hot, one is Kevin slipped his hands under her shirt and began to caress her nipples while he kept kissing her and with the other hand he grabbed the back over the clothes. Eddy did not know why he was doing that, and did not want to know, was enjoying the pleasant experience of his life and did not want ended, I wanted to continue, I wanted to know what else could make you the guy in the hat.

Eddy began to remove his shirt to surprise Kevin, undoing the buttons one by one. The redhead became impatient and as Eddy was unbuttoning top he started unbuttoning help from below, Eddy received a look that was flushed, Kevin kissed one last time before unbuttoning the top button. Once unzipped, Kevin withdrew other's body and this time he began to kiss and suck on the torso.

-Ah, Kevin. - Eddy sighed in a small voice.

-Shhh, be quiet, enjoy it. -

Eddy with his hands clenched the end of Kevin's shirt, he understood, only instead of unzip virtually snatched regardless to burst a button. Eddy started stroking his chest and the other's back. Kevin, a clear dominance began to leave hickeys on her belly, her neck and arms. Eddy did the same while Kevin stroked his back and lowered his head to watch his beloved covering him with kisses.

Their lips met again in an amazing French kiss, that was awesome, they were very hot but also much desire, I was beginning to clearly displayed on the packages of your pants. Kev slowly stroked the bulge in the crotch of his companion and he just enjoyed it. Kevin was going to unzip his pants the other and fulfill one of his sexual fantasies, until they heard a knock on the closet.

- Guys! Guys! You are playing badly, the game was seven minutes in heaven You carry twenty minutes stuck there! - They heard the voice of Rolf and giggles.

A rose is Eddy colors, put on his shirt and tried to buckle as fast as possible while Kevin also wore. When going out, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Listen, if you want to repeat ... Come tomorrow evening at my house, my father is not. - Kevin said that later, and without allowing time to respond, to come out of the closet.

Eddy came, others looked at him with curiosity and everyone wondered why they had been there so long?

'Well ...' said Nazz to break the ice and get the attention of the kids stay away from Kevin and Eddy. - Shall we dance a while?

Nazz put some soft lights holiday that had a double effect: you could see well with them while you had privacy, climbed the music without fear of disturbing, is what you have to live next to your friends and guests, you can put music until later.

Jimmy and Marie to surprise everyone danced. Sarah was confused why Jimmy danced with Marie Kanker if ever danced with her?

Double D, a little apart from his friend's little sister looked at her pityingly before heading to the food table to pour lemonade. There he met Eddy, leaning against the wall looking at anything.

- Eddy?-Your friend and looked at him. - Eddy?-Asked this time touching.

- Ehh ...? Oh, hi replied calcetín. head and then return to the vine.

- Is there something bothering you? You can tell me, you know. -

Eddy left his state of reflection and blushed because behind Edd, meters was Kevin, who smiled. The lowered his head softly.

'It's nothing, tío. finally said before leaving the couch.

Ed May and were by far the best I went, they were dancing to his place and very happy.

-May, you're as pretty as a gallina. said the boy as if it was the most romantic declaration in history, at least I felt the girl.

-Oh, Ed, big guy ...-May went to kiss his cheek, but the boy turned his face for the kiss on the lips.

The blonde blushed, the boy smiled and kept dancing.

Jonny hopped across the couch, the side opposite to that Eddy was, it not budge.

Table had been left on the table of food, staying up thanks to a popcorn bowl that had contained but had emptied watching Titanic.

Rolf Nazz approached.

- Do you think Lee and Rolf can now go to your room? -

-Oh, right. You know where it is. Have fun. -

Rolf looked at her friend a little embarrassed before going in search of his girlfriend and enter the house through the door leading to the garage. The blonde approached Kevin Eddy watched from afar with a smile.

Ei-What? -

'Nothing, nothing. - He answered.

-Oh, but look, if you drool. - Mother thought about instantes.-Come, come to the salon to have too much to explain. -

The two went through the same door through which he had entered, accompanied by Lee Rolf. On reaching the hall sat on the couch together individually, each on one of the armrests.

-Let's see, to see. Romeo What you did to Juliet in the closet? -

-Jo could we not be compared to anything else? - The redhead asked indignantly.

- Why? -

-Is that I think these are going wrong, the abducian aliens or something. - Answered ironic, knew that her friend had no idea of literature.

-Ah, okay. Well, the important thing What happened? -

Kev would explain when the front door opened revealing Nazz's parents really angry.

Young lady?-How do you explain your friends here yet!? We told until eleven pm and is like one o'clock. You'll be punished a long time, for now say goodbye to everyone and tell them to return to their homes. - Nazz's mother said, a blonde like her and also very pretty but very moody, her husband was with her supporting her.

Kevin walked out the door very happy and Nazz cleared the garage in minutes after explaining the situation, the only thing that would not leave willingly Sarah was Jonny who dragged her ear. She returned to the living room and saw his father.

-Well, Nazz, up to your room and you do not ever get out, you go to sleep but now as we think an appropriate punishment for you. - Ordered the girl and her father obeyed without question.

And climbed in, shut the door and yelled to see a lump moving under his sheets.

-Nazz Are you okay, honey? - Asked his mother from below was concerned.

-Yes, quiet mom. - Nazz with the anger of his parents and was in a hurry to drive all had completely forgotten that he had left his room to the couple who were watching him at the time covered by the sheet only.

-Guys, you are going to have to go, my parents have come much earlier than I thought and all are gone. -

- What!? If my sisters arrive and I failed them my mother will kill me, 'said Lee really scared.

Nazz-What are you doing? Asked his mother entering the room.

The blonde reacted quickly and lasso on the couple's bed and pulled the sheet over them leaving.

-Nothing, Mom, I went to sleep. - She smiled innocently and asking God that got caught was because if did not know what to give explanation about it.

- With those clothes? You think I'm stupid? Stop fooling around and go to sleep. - Saying this he left her daughter's room.

When Nazz heard the woman down the stairs shook off of them.

- How do we get out of here? - Rolf asked.

The blonde started thinking and came up with a single thing.

-Through the window. -

'All right, all right. -

The couple dressed quickly and left. Were left forgotten the box of condoms on the bedside table of Nazz. This did not notice and after changing the sheets and pajamas to bed.

The redhead came running to the trailer and her mother waited in a bad mood.

- What about you? Huh? Your sisters arrived half an hour ago Where were you? -

-I was helping to clean Nazz. -

Oh well, if so ... anyway I prefer you come back together, only God knows what kind of depraved can be on the street at this hour. -

'Yes, Mom. - Lee went upstairs and wake her sisters were waiting.

- Well? How does it feel? - Marie asked mischievously. May just giggled.

I do not know, could not do it. -

- Why? Do impotent? Asked the blonde, the cost question a campion by her older sister.

-No, we had to get out when we had just started ... What the fuck! - The redhead exclaimed dropping into bed.

Well, all things considered, maybe God wants to get married virgin, virgin and virgin very start but after all. - Marie said, she and May laughed.

His sister the glared and went to take a very cold shower to lower the heater.

Rolf got home and Nana received him with a smile.

-Well, Rolf, if you come back later, poor thing, you're exhausted from studying with Kevin and Nazz. - He went to kiss him. - You'll get an A on the test, you'll see. Well, go to sleep it's too late my grandson. -

-Nana, Rolf take a shower first to remember what they have studied. -

-Sounds good, small, go see. -

When he left, Nana smiled.

-He thinks I'm stupid, I'm eager to see what else makes nonsense to lose virginity. -

The truth is that Nana had nothing against his grandson's girlfriend, but it was an old lady who was very bored and that was good entertainment to pass the time, better than a soap opera.

Rolf never knowing what really happened at home, I was swimming to try to forget the desire I had to ... get her hot.

-Well, Rolf has not lied at all, I studied ... female anatomy. - said with some malice.

Sarah and Ed came to her home and received no fight or anything like that, just sent them to sleep.

Jimmy was a big fight and was punished for talking back to their parents. When the moody blond went to his room, his parents looked at trying to understand why the change in attitude of his son.

Double D When he got home his parents were not yet, I leave a sticky note goodnight, took a bath and went to bed.

Eddy was greeted with lots of kisses and hugs from her mother for the first time did not complain, I was still blown away by what happened in that closet ... with Kevin. She ran to her room and began to think about it, then remembered the redhead's invitation.

-Sure it was just a joke to laugh at me, and I will not repeat it. - Eddy said unconvinced of his words.

He went to the mirror to look as usual, but to remove the shirt blushed violently and his chest was covered with hickeys gut not very marked, just red marks.

-Oh, God, what the hell is wrong with me? - Was asked clutching at his head.

Kevin came home and his father was still awake and reviewing some work documents.

-Hello, son What have you got? -

-Very good. - He answered before sitting next to her father on the couch.

-I'm glad, son. By the way, you have a gift. -

- Seriously!? - Asked the redhead excited. - What is it? -

-Go look, is on the kitchen table. -

Kevin got up followed by his father.

-Wow! Are not the new Jawbreakers? - Very happy Kevin asked, were so new that even though his father had a position of power in the factory had not yet tried.

-Yes, it is. Hope you like, champ. - Said his father stroking his head.

-Thanks, Dad. -

Kevin took the sweets and went to his room and imagined what it would be happy if testing a Eddy. He went to the window and spoke to the wind.

I hope that tomorrow you come ... - Kev said totally scared at the thought that his invitation would be rejected. - Can not imagine the desire I have to be with you again.

Then lay down.

Jonny fell asleep in the garden punished for coming home late.

The next morning was interesting for everyone, Kevin, for example, began with a phone call Nazz. Kev was asleep and his bedside telephone rang. Very reluctantly the boy stood up, yawned, rubbed his eyes and answered.

- Yes? -

-Kev, I Nazz. I beg you to come to my house, my parents did not let me out and I feel alone. -

-All right. -

Kevin showered and dressed. He took his bike and went home to Nazz. The girl was alone because his parents had gone to do some errands.

'Thanks for coming, Rolf could not. -

'Nothing What do you do? -

- Is not it obvious? What happened yesterday with Eddy? -

-Nazz, that's private. -

-You will not fuck, but if you're willing to tell me. -

Well, it turns out that I invented a trola that I had to kiss him and that he might learn from achieving a bride for him not much.-Nazz laughed at these words. - Then asked me to teach him French kissing and I did and he began to do very very well ... after that we take off our shirts and started kissing his nipples and that ... I finally had an erection and it also and when I went to pull down his pants to give oral sex, Rolf interrupted. -

-Damn, Kev, and you worry you can not get close to him in twenty minutes and I'll fuck almost. Well, I can not look like that closet anymore. - The two friends laughed.

-That's not all, though I do not know how to leave. -

- What do you mean? - She asked intrigued.

-Yesterday I told him to come to my house this afternoon if I wanted to continue that. - Nazz stared open-mouthed.

-Jesus, do not look well, I could not waste the opportunity. - You're right you are concerned that this? -

-Yes- Admited the redhead.

Rolf and Lee were in Rolf's bed about to do. Lee stopped to look for the box of condoms in her black handbag and to Their surprise They Were not there.

- Damn it! - Rolf looked at her.-Our condoms are not on here. -

- What!? With what we struggled to get the damn money to buy them! -

-¡I kwow! ¡I know! Fuck, I can only think that maybe I have left the house, I do not remember them out there ... -

- Oh, shit! We left them at home Nazz! - Guessed the guy picking his clothes, I will look floor., you stay here. -

When Rolf left home, Nana Lee turned and caught in bed with his grandson, he feigned anger and dress quickly and leave. Lee left the house and sat on the floor of the street to wait for his boy. Nana looked at her from the window tronchándose laughing.

Jimmy could not believe what he had done that morning. When Sarah went looking to do the usual lied saying that he should study and would rather do it alone this time. Also ran away from home, the punishment of disobeying his parents and went to the trailer park where they lived the Kanker.

He looked for the trailer of three sisters and found, knocked and opened decisively the person I wanted to see exactly. Marie Kanker mischievous smile.

-Hello, little girl. I had thought that we saw as we wanted just wanted to take a walk or something. -

-Mmmm ... I like going out, but I'm really all alone here ... Do not want to join? -

The guy came in and as soon as they started kissing came with great need. Their relationship was clearly of a sexual nature, had never been close friends, but in the last three months they had a closer relationship. Les joined the attraction and spite, nothing more. Both wanted to forget the cause of your pain. In the room the girl started to hear some groaning because of its many kisses and touching.

-Wait.- said the girl Jimmy. away if the blonde. - We need to talk. -

- What? -

-Oh, come on. I'm not stupid, you do this out of spite, like me. -

- How do you know? -

'It's very clear that you're in love with Sarah and this is a pantomime. -

-Yes, you're right, but I have my reasons for doing so. -

- Why do you say that? -

-Because she already has rejected me. -

-Oh ... really sorry. -

-It broke my heart to know that he loved Double D. -

-I find it curious that the cause of our pain is related. -

- What do you mean by that? Related? Related? Why? -

-I am very sad and heartbroken because Double D, I love the guy, kissed me with disgust playing seven minutes in heaven. -

'That had to be a horrific experience, I'm sorry. - He said sorry for the girl.

'Well why do not we give comfort to each other? - Asked Marie. - What's wrong? -

-I do not see anything wrong. I will be happy to oblige you, 'said Jimmy nena. returning to his false facet flirt.

They both laughed before resuming the activity had stopped moments ago. The room was filled with moans and sighs again.

Sarah was exhausted. As Jimmy was too busy to leave had to leave with his older brother and his new girlfriend. He was boring and painful to see so many cuddling and kissing the day after receipt of pumpkins. May and Ed were really gooey but luckily the girl had to go, so I accompanied her to the trailer where he lived. Sarah's smile froze when he saw Jimmy out there buttoning his shirt buttons and Marie Kanker being fired for it as he was so disheveled. Sarah hid behind his brother and the blonde was unaware that the girl was there.

Kevin and Nazz still arguing about the invitation to Eddy.

-I think you should go and ask directly if it will go. -

-Maybe you're right. - Admitted the redhead.

We are going to look for, you're probably with the other Eds. -

-Wait, wait Do not you were punished? - Asked Kev.

-Consider this an emergency. -

The two left, Rolf arrived one minute and did not find: the pastor's son returned home frustrated by not being able to retrieve the condom.

Eddy was engrossed in his room, lying on his bed with his friend Double D sitting next to him.

-Eddy, friend, I'm seriously worried about you, are you well from last night. - Said the boy's cap worried. - Let's go outside, Eddy. -

The whisper came out with his friend and sat on the front step, Eddy tried to pull the strange thoughts in her head from the night before.

- Where's Ed? - Curiously asked the leader to not see there the more fool from his friends. Double D smiled at the question, never Eddy would not recognize, but I loved and cared about them.

-Do not you know? But if you were in front when asked May Kanker be his girlfriend! -

**FLASHBACK**

They had just left the house of Nazz. Ed and May were holding hands, stopped and everyone there stopped to watch them, but also watch them Eddy really seemed his mind was far away.

-May Kanker, you're the prettiest girl in the world Do you wanna be my girlfriend!? - Ed looked down after that. Everyone there looked the same face as if they had seen a UFO: A Ed in love with a Kanker!? That's maybe the end of the world.

Sarah looked at his older brother impressed since always thought it was too stupid or clueless to be interested in girls. Great, now I have to teach him what it was and what it was a condom.

Double D trembling with fear waiting for the reaction of Eddy, which surely would be excessive, exaggerated and stupid. To his surprise their leader looked wordlessly. Everyone held their breath to see that May was going to give you an answer.

- YES! OH, MY GOD! I LOVE YOU ED! - And their lips met in a very romantic kiss.

All except Sarah Eddy and applauded.

-Now, if you do not mind, I'll take my girl home. - Ed said before picking her up to May bridal-style and take the trailer park followed by Marie and Sarah.

-Why, Eddy, I've had a great time. - Double D said proudly.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

-Ah...- Answers Eddy.

Double D was officially scared, your friend would have to be hysterical and virtually breathing fire from his mouth, but he was calm. He touched his forehead to see if he had a fever, we noted that this was not the case, what happened then?

-Eddy ... What's wrong? Tell me, please. -

I do not know, Double D. .. when I know I'll tell you. -

-All right, if you need me I'll be at my house preparing something for this afternoon, I have to give classes to our Ed - Double D got up and left.

Eddy sighed, he could not tell his friend what would he says?_ Yesterday I had the pleasant experience of my life with the most hated man in the world just a year ago and really enjoyed it._ _Moreover, if we cut hubieseis, I had done the first blowjob of my life._ _To make matters worse, the guy in question has invited me to go home this afternoon and I want to go._ No_,_ that definitely was not an option. I was going to go to his house when he heard his name called.

- Eddy! - Called a girl's voice.

The boy turned and almost ran out of breath, before he stopped a bicycle, driving Kevin and Nazz was on the seat. Both Kevin got out and approached him.

-We need to talk. - Said the guy in the hat.

- What? - Asked Eddy, was afraid that Nazz had brought the two together to make fun of him.

- Are you coming tonight? - The redhead said bluntly.

- What do you want to go? - Eddy and trembling, not going to give him the pleasure of saying yes to Nazz and Kevin could not outwit and not because I was still thinking.

-The reason was very clear yesterday, dork. - Answered the other trying to sound harsh, was not going to speak affectionately in front of anyone, but he spoke better than before, it was just to enjoy your beloved. Eddy was already shaking and

cold sweat.

-We only ask you to think. - Nazz finally intervened. - Come on, Kevin. -

-At five. - Said the redhead.

The two were on the bike. Eddy stood there still and shock.

Meanwhile Sarah cried at home without really knowing why. It hurt that Jimmy would have lied, but that was not why and I could not understand why exactly ... Maybe it was Marie, the girl had stolen his friend.

Ed was in his room watching a horror movie when he was called to eat.

Eddy was eating at the table totally thoughtful.

- What's the matter, baby? - Lovingly He asked his mother, a plump woman with blonde hair and petite.

'It's nothing, Mom ... he answered.

-Look, you're a liar, son. Honey, I think we have something to celebrate. - Said his father proudly holding him with one arm.

- Oh, yeah? - Asked somewhat confused woman. - What? -

- What is not clear, my wife? - Answered Smiling.-Our man is in love. -

Eddy began as a tomato to hear the last thing his father had said In love? Does he? It had to be a joke.

- Is that right, son? - Asked his mother thrilled by the news.

- No! - Exclaimed before leaving the table and go to his bedroom.

-They say what they want, these things the father knows. -

-I just hope they do not give pumpkins. - Said the mother was concerned.

Rolf was crying in frustration and his girlfriend encouraged him.

-I love you. Rolfy, I will ...-Lee was usually not the most loving person in the world, but Rolf knew that I needed at that time.

-Rolf just the noble son of a pastor why bad luck is primed with Rolf? - Asked Rolf totally disgusted.

Lee rolled his eyes only.

Kevin finished eating at 15:30 and bathed, changed clothes, took a while to choose, eventually chose the simplest thing was not wanting to seem too desperate or scare the other: a white shirt without drawings or text and brown shorts. She arranged her room and when all was done he sat down to wait for the guy, he looked at his watch, it was 16:30. I was nervous what if the other was not? Decided calm, Eddy lived in the house next door and would soon if he went.

Eddy was undecided ... was supposed to have been in a half hour. I did not know whether to go, he imagined all the kids calling him fagot and passing. Part of him wanted to go and to feel those feelings ... then made a decision that changed his life forever.

16:45, the short was knocking on the door of his neighbor. Kevin would open quickly but did not want to seem desperate and selflessly opened as though he could not hide his happiness.

-Hi.- Said Kevin looking at Eds leader and took his arm and looked into his eyes. - You come...-he said.

-Umm ... Yes - said the brunette.

-Come with me.-Jack said, still holding his arm giving him room.

Eddy got nervous and images from the night before his head again. These thoughts were in his mind when he heard the door close and Kev put latch: Now I was in a room alone with a guy I had done things as pleasant as shameful. Kevin pulled away from him and walked to the table and picked up something, a bag.

- Want to taste the new Jawbreakers? Have not yet released for sale, the brought me my father. - Kevin said handing one to the other guy who did not move from the door.

-So ... Really your father works in the factory? - Finally said softly. He put in his mouth Chuche.

-Yes, but that you already know it.-Eddy realized he had said nonsense. Kevin took to his bed, fell flat on my stomach but then sat in the middle and launched her slippers on the floor, next to the bag containing the remaining chuches.-Come, sit with me. -

Eddy little nervous obeyed, took off his shoes and sat next to each other.

- Did you enjoy yesterday? - Asked Kevin. - You have nothing to be ashamed of. - The other boy did not respond.

Kevin moved closer to the other and hugged, Eddy hesitated but corresponded to embrace. Kevin kissed his cheek.

-Mmmm ... Kevin. - Said the other.

- Yes? -

-If you enjoyed it a lot. -

-I knew it. So do I. - He replied smiling.

-Kevin ... Wh-what are you going to do?-Asked very nervous and sweating.

Kevin kissed him, this time on the lips, Eddy was quick to reciprocate, it was a kiss without tongue that they both tasted like heaven.

-Your lips taste like jawbreakers ... -said Kevin. - Eddy! -

He lay on top of getting hit and he started to kiss with tongue this time, and the leader of the Eds corresponded very willingly, though initially resisted some could not help but be tempted. Kevin remained above the other even though they stopped kissing.

- Do we put music? - Asked Kevin rising.

-Okay ... - answered Eddy still lying her head on the pillow.

Kevin got up, turned on the radio and to the surprise of Eddy, a song by Tom Jones, his favorite singer, was ringing, specifically _Love is in the Air._ Kevin thought it was a very appropriate song for the situation lay with Eddy, and while listening to the song, the brunette rested her head on his chest and hugging redhead redhead put her arms around him. Eddy heard one of your favorite songs and Kevin's heart, she felt protected. The other was in a cloud, was the most romantic moment of their lives.

Their lips met in a romantic French kiss before put back into the same position again.

-Kevin.-called Eddy.

-Tell me. - Answered the other stroking her hair to brown with a smile.

- Do not you hate me? You really do not hate me? - Asked the frightened whisper.

-No, I've never hated, were crap. - Kevin replied.

-Ahh.-preferred not to ask any more.

- Do you want to continue with yesterday? - Asked Kev.

-I think so. - Said the other smiling little embarrassed, Kev replied similarly.

They sat next to each other but this time they took every man his shirt, Kevin also took off his cap. They looked, the redhead came up and began to touch her. He ran his hands down his chest the other and began to kiss her neck. Eddy was on his back and Kev touching the rear and back. Eddy sighed, it felt great. Kevin was removed and the other began to lick her breasts and nipples sticking out a few sighs.

-Hmm, that's very pleasant. - Said Kevin.

Eddy felt ashamed to notice a bulge in his trousers, Kev noticed too and to the surprise of the other started stroking it.

- Ah! Kev! -

- You like it? - Asked the redhead.

-Mmm ... y-yes. - Begged the dark.

- Are we more comfortable without clothes? - Asked the highest.

-Kevin, let's leave this clear, I'm not ready to ... do anything else. I'm not ready for sex. -

I did not want to say that we had sex, but it's tempting. - Answered smiling. - Even if we could masturbate Would you like to? -

Well ... I guess so how do we do? Does one another?-Asked Eddy.

-Do not worry, I do not want you to feel obligated, is the first time ... Good. Look, I masturbate and you look at me, okay?.-The other nodded. - But we have to strip the todo.-Eddy looked at him curiously, did not understand why he had to get naked too. - I say that you do not need anything to excite, no one would believe you. -

Eddy began to undress and Kevin got up and closed the curtains, then returned to bed and undressed. His erection was more than evident, surrounded it with his hand and began to massage it, Eddy watched the movement of the other's hand and his expression of pleasure, to the surprise of Kevin, the softly kissed him and then continued staring. Eddy could not stand the excitement and began to imitate the redhead.

-Kev ... Ah -

'-'ve never ... Ah! ... Done something like that. -

-Mmm ... I didn't too. -

After a while Kevin and Eddy ran a little later.

-It was the best ... of my life. - Eddy admitted.

-Mine too, although I have to change the sheets. - Said Kevin.

They both laughed. It took a while embraced in the room talking about unimportant things until there came a time when he had to go Eddy. Both Kevin dressed and accompanied him to the door. Before opening parted with a kiss.

-See you in school, dork. - Kev said in farewell. A Eddy had never sounded so nice that someone call him dumb.

-Okay, head of boxhead. - Eddy answered before leaving home. For both had been an unforgettable evening, had never had an experience so intense and perverted but yet so romantic.

When he got home, but Eddy was totally happy when she entered his room became confused feelings, he did not consider homosexual, in fact never felt attracted to a guy ... to date. His other fear was that although they had long since become friends, Kevin exploited the situation to mess with it or something. Eddy felt overwhelmed by what happened.

- ... Hello? -

-Double-D, It's Eddy. Come to my house, I need you, please. -

- Is it important? I'm teaching Ed to do math exercises ... -

-Please, you have to come. -

-All right, I'm coming. -

Kevin's thoughts were very different from the other boy. Immediately had the need to call her friend.

- Hello? Nazz the appliance. -

-Nazz, I'm Kev. You will not believe what happened, babe. -

-That you will not believe what happened going to be you. -

Sarah tried to talk to Jimmy, but it was as if the earth had swallowed him up, so I spent the afternoon wandering aimlessly lonely. Eddy saw Kevin go home and at another time would have attracted attention but not at all what he had done to his best friend had forgotten her? Marie, Marie, Marie. Everything had happened since he explained his feelings for her brother's friend but did not recall having said anything offensive to Jimmy ... so it could only have been because of the median Kanker. He left the park and started swinging.

-This is not the same without Jimmy. - Said before get to mourn.

Nazz despite being punished advantage that her parents were to leave and return home at will, but after accompanying talk to Kevin Eddy decided not to tempt fate more and stayed at home if their parents again. Then Jonny went to visit.

- Hello! - The boy greeted him cheerfully. - Plank and I have come to visit you. -

Nazz was glad that the boy had gone to see her, had spent some time with him playing at his party, which led him to the conclusion that it was someone who did not really know in depth and apparently worth it.

-Jonny Wanna go to my room to listen to music? - Nazz asked smiling.

-We agree. - Answered the colored boy.

They went up to the room and Jonny sat bolt upright in bed.

-Wait a minute, I'll get some juice. - Said the girl. Jonny took to gossip a little bedroom.

Jonny saw nothing of interest because I knew this room had been there before, working on school projects and the rest of his friends. De golpe se encontró con algo que sí llamó su atención: una caja de condones.

-Plank, my friend, that's only something can be: Nazz wants to fuck with me! - He pulls his friend to other part of the room. - You can not look that! -

He removed his clothes and sit on Nazz's bed.

Nazz was in the kitchen. Had two glasses of apple juice on a tray when his mother came.

-Hi honey. Two glasses? - Nazz gave her a little cut because I knew she was not allowed punished usually bring friends home.

-Well, mom, Jonny is on here.-

-Oh, okay Where is your friend? - Asked the woman not giving much importance to the fact that her daughter had missed the penalty.

-He's upstairs in my room. -

-Oh, well, get thee with the juice that I prepare sandwiches. -

-Thank you, Mom. -

Nazz went upstairs and opened the door, the sight of Jonny in that pose naked and made to scream printing and dropping the tray.

- Do you think you're doing well, you bastard? - Asked truly annoying. - You're a scoundrel! -

-Eh, eh. You who want sex! - He snapped getting out of bed without regard to their nakedness.

-WHAT!? - Exclaimed she really angry and furious

-Yes! You are who left on the table!-

- WHAT!? - Exclaimed another voice this time.

Nazz turned to find his mother in the face of anger worst in history. Nazz's mother had gone to lunch to give her daughter and her friend, when he found the boy naked, talking about condoms and bedroom of his only daughter. Screamed so loud that all could hear clearly Peach Creek. Nazz obviously was punished again. Jonny was kicked out of the house and forbidden to go or come back to the blonde. Nazz changed his mind about Jonny, did not want to deepen their relationship with it What if he took more confidence if the first exchange had already stripped?

Jimmy did not pass the afternoon with Marie. In the solitude of his bedroom was again the usual, someone fearful and insecure. Marie Kanker was a nice young and attractive from their point of view and his senior. He had slept with her, had lost their virginity together and just for fun. Jimmy felt very guilty Because he wanted to do it for love. Not that he had not enjoyed the experience but did not care as treats of forget. He could not forget that he loved Sarah, although she loved someone else. That was true of Jimmy and now Have to Live with the feeling of having done something wrong and the rejection of the beloved.

Marie's thoughts are not far away from Jimmy, had been carried away by a heater. His sisters would be proud of it, I could imagine what it felt like May asking Lee and jealous What would I say? I felt as if I had made the biggest mistake ever. Jimmy was a good kid, but she could only think of Double D, I loved him, I loved him more than life and the boy was disgusted, it's smashed. Marie went to the park, I Knew That There Was At That time no one in the area. I sat on a bench, she felt sick. Then she saw Sarah.

-Hello ... - He approached her, she was not in a good mood but I was sorry to see her mourn.

- What do you want? Sniff, sniff. - Sarah said crying.

- What is it? - Asked the median Kanker.

'It's all your fault. - She said stabbing her with his words.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Marie sin entender absolutamente nada.

Sarah se levantó del columpio para encarar a la otra.

- Since I played with Jimmy in the game he spends on me! And today I've seen out of your trailer dressing! You're a slut! - Sarah said when jumping on to beat Marie.

They began to beat furiously. He did a lot of damage, hitting Sarah Marie's face tightly while it was pulling the hair and kicked and punched. The fight ended with both full of bruises and wounds on his face, arms and legs. Marie was bleeding nose and lip and Sarah had a nasty blow to the eye. Both retired to their homes, saying nothing.

Lee and Rolf spent a pleasant afternoon strolling Wilfred Rolf's Pig it around school.

-Rolf, I think We have to worry about. Nazz condoms will return and maybe I do not know ... someone leaves us somewhere. -

-I know, Lee, but Rolf feels so ashamed of having to go begging for a place for privacy. Rolf thinks is unfair, we're a couple, we are entitled. - He answered somewhat dejected.

-Do not worry, look, I'll look somewhere, I promise.- Said the redhead.

-Lee Do you mean seriously? Promise? - He said he's excited to show of affection that housed the words of his girlfriend.

-Yes, don't not worry about it, honey. -

They kissed and continued their journey.

May spent the evening watching TV because Ed, her boyfriend, had a special study day Double D. She felt a little one, before he was more attached to her sisters, now each one was a little to his roll, Lee came to the pastor's son and Marie had become more solitary and reflective.

Ed did not understand maths, Double D talking and listening only bla bla bla, did not know what his friend was talking, as if the other will speak in Chinese. Ed took a minute to get bored of explanation and began to sing the song in your head of a notice of cakes.

- Butters Pastries, lalalala, for most little ones ... lalala ... -  
And This system of equations can be solved very Easily With The substitution method ... -  
- Butters Pastries for you! ... lalalala ... . -  
-Ed Are you listening? - Asked Double D.  
-Sure, Double D Do you take me for? - Asked the unicejo worthy.  
Double D smiled and continued until Eddy explaining phoned for help and had to leave. Ed learned that no one knew the entire song ad Butters Pastries ... math but learned nothing.

Kevin listened to everything I told him about Nazz Jonny, laughed a little but not too much, he realized that his friend would feel bad in such a situation.

-Everyone Seems to think I'm a slut ... in plan Eh! That Nazz whore gets screwed. - Explained by phone sad girl.

-Nonsense from you, You have not even had boyfriends or dating, can anyone seriously believe That You're a whore. Your cousins themselves were whores, who still remember. - Kevin replied a bit annoying, I hated when her friend got like this.

-Well ... In the end Eddy gone? - Asked the girl trying to Encourage and pray That it were so.

-Yes-Nazz relief. sighed 'It was the best evening of my life. -

-Go What happened? - Asked the girl excitedly.

-We were in my room ... -  
-Yeah? -

-And we roll up ... -

- And...? -

-We undressed ... -

- Wow! -

-And ... -

- Are there still more? - She asked surprised.

-Yes ... - Kevin replied pretending interesting as during the entire conversation.

- What!? - Very impatient and asked the girl.

-We masturbate. -

- WHAT!? -

-That we masturbate. - Kev replied with a smile.  
-Oh, dude I can't believe it! Congratulations, man! -

-Yes, it was very good. It was great. -

- You are officially dating? Eddy is my little brother now? -

-No. You know I do not believe in formal relationships. -

-Oh, come on Kev, your parents does not mean That You split up too ... -

-I know ... but I don't want to suffer what my father suffered. - Sentenced Kevin.

Kev was absolutely in love with Eddy, but he want not to suffer and he's so overprotective with himself.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**HEY, I'M FROM SPAIN AND I'M NOT VERY GOOD WRITTING IN ENGLISH, I'M SORRY BUT I'M TRYING TO LEARN ^^ I HOPE THAT SOMEBODY WANTS TO READ ALL THE CHAPTERS.**_

_**THA'S ONLY THE ENGLISH VERSION OF ONE OF MY FANFICS, YOU CAN FIND THE **_

_**ORIGINAL ON THE SPANISH M SECCION.**_

_**OFIXD**_


End file.
